


Blessed

by randomwriter57



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deities, I don't actually know how to tag this, M/M, sormikweek 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Twas a meeting between a travelling scholar and a deity of knowledge which pushed their lives into motion.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> This one got super out of hand and turned out more like a beginning of a larger work than a oneshot. If there’s enough interest, I might continue it, if there’s enough interest, but regardless please enjoy!
> 
> Written for [Sormik Week 2017](http://sormikweek.tumblr.com), day three - Marlind: Knowledge/Nature.

Twas on a night of the waning moon when a traveller stepped into the Wontiga Inn to ask a question most peculiar.

After purchasing a room for the evening along with a hearty meal, he asked nonchalantly, “Might you point me in the direction of a waterfall?”

The innkeepers were a couple of the most ordinary variety. Sure, in their time of running this inn, passed between kin for generations, they had seen a great many sorts of people. They had seen those who begged for shelter and sustenance, and those who lorded their riches above them. Over time, they saw strange people with entirely covered faces and a complete lack of belongings. They soon learnt that it is an innkeeper’s job not to ask questions.

Yet, out of all the people they had encountered, none had ever asked for such odd directions.

“There are a great many waterfalls in Lakehaven Heights,” the innkeeper told the traveller. “It is only a day’s trip from here.”

“Ah, so I’ve heard,” said the traveller. “However, the waterfall I am seeking is a very particular one. I have heard tell it is a sacred waterfall, though I could not tell you its name.”

“I do not suppose you mean the Galahad Falls,” the innkeeper said, “for they are prohibited from public entry.”

The innkeeper’s wife, a woman of kind disposition, stepped over from the dining area of the inn. “Perhaps you are searching for the Great Morgan Falls?”

“Perhaps,” said the traveller. “If you could point me in that direction, that would be much appreciated.”

“I know someone who can draft you a map leading there,” the innkeeper said. “It will take but a few days.”

But the traveller shook his head. “I have a map. Just your directions will be aid enough.”

The traveller thanked them and retired to his room. Before dawn the next morning, the traveller packed his belongings and placed the brass key on the inn’s front desk, alongside a note of thanks and some spare gald. He left before the waning moon could disappear from the sky.

This particular traveller was not new to his vocation. For many years had he walked each corner of the Glenwood continent, from the far reaches of east to the desert of the west. In each destination he reached would he stay at least a week, learning the legends of the area, before at last departing for a new location. Marlind too had once been one of these locations, but on this occasion he could not afford to make pause.

This traveller, Sorey, had but one dream: to learn all he possibly could about the deities of legend.

In this world, humans believed there to be invisible beings of divine power who brought about blessings unto the world. These beings, revered by the people within dedicated shrines, were known as deities. To most humans, they served as hope for the future, a faith they could believe in in the darkest of ages.

Sorey knew better.

During his travels he met with several people of varying faith who knew far more than he could dream of about the deities. A few claimed even to have seen them with their own eyes - ethereal beings, human in appearance save for their beauty and divinity. One particularly well-versed traveller told him that only humans with an innate quality known as ‘resonance’ could see these beings.

Each deity gave a different kind of blessing, from agricultural prosperity to family health, even mere blessings of good luck.

The deity Sorey sought was one he could find nowhere else in Glenwood - a deity of knowledge. For it was knowledge which Sorey sought above all else. Even if he could not see the deity, praying to them and seeing their vessel would surely allow him to learn more about their kind.

For an entire day did Sorey travel through Falkewin Hillside into Lakehaven Heights, for the most part on foot. As he came close to the capital, Ladylake, he found a caravan travelling in the direction of the village of Kylfe, which lay closer to the mountains where waterfalls could be found. In this caravan did he spend the remainder of his journey.

It is true that Lakehaven Heights was a field of beauty, with rolling hills flanking the south as domineering mountains stretched across the north. From these mountains did the waterfalls spill, their bounties crashing down onto the rivers below. Truly it was a magnificent sight, even to an untrained eye.

With a little luck, Sorey had only to travel a mile or two from Kylfe when he found a tattered sign pointing him in the direction of the Great Morgan Falls. The waterfall stood even taller than those surrounding it, its current far more powerful. It was no wonder, Sorey thought, that this particular waterfall was an object of worship.

He approached the waterfall and, finding the hidden gap between the rushing water and the rock wall, slid into the cave lurking behind it, out of the sight of most passers-by.

This was the shrine he sought.

Past the door engraved with ancient symbols did Sorey find a circular hall containing a small pool of water. Blue light gave the walls a glow which enlivened the ruin, making the room buzz with a calm energy. It felt almost holy, standing a place so pure and untouched.

People of a less patient disposition might have moved on quickly from the main hall, but Sorey remained, analysing the architecture of the room with a keen eye. Above him stood several long platforms, twining through each other to lead to opposite sides of the ruin. Even from this small main room, he could see the complexity of this ruin. His heart raced in his chest.

_How exciting._

After a few moments of awe, Sorey ventured further into the ruin, passing through a corridor before entering a room in the shape of a T. Eyes glared on the walls to either side, waiting for him to take a single step. His heart sunk a little.

This ruin, it seemed, might have been more difficult to traverse than he had hoped.

In any case, he let himself be caught by the traps, testing the waters of their consequences. A bubble of water surrounded him upon his appearance in their sight, moving him seamlessly into the main hall once more, facing the pool of water.

This time, he was not alone.

Standing ankle-deep in the pool of water was a being he could only describe as ethereal. This person seemed to glow with a divine beauty, their lilac eyes widening slightly as they caught sight of him. Half of their hair fell graciously to the right of their face, swooping in a swirl of white-blue. The other half was pulled back, exposing a thin metal frame which continued under his fringe. On their right ear glittered a teardrop earring, connected by a thin silver chain to a cuff higher up on their ear.

Though their face was beautiful in and of itself, Sorey became only more entranced as his eyes gazed upon the rest of this being’s attire. Their clothes were of an intricate design, layers of pale blues mixing with accents of white. Parts of their skin were left unsheathed, revealing pale shoulders and hips. Over it all they wore a sheer stretch of fabric, attached to bands on their arms so it would drape over their body without the need to be clutched.

This being was the most beautiful person Sorey had ever seen.

“Who might you be?” he asked breathlessly.

After a moment’s hesitation, the being answered in a tenor filled with aristocracy. “I ought to be asking you the same question. What business do you have here?”

“My name is Sorey,” he said, standing so he could bow his head respectfully. “I am a travelling scholar. I came on the information that there might be a deity of knowledge residing within these ruins.”

“You have indeed come to the right place,” the person said. “I am that deity.”

Sorey’s head shot up. It was no wonder, now, that the person looked so beautiful. If he truly was a deity, then the implications were enough to boggle his mind entirely. “I-is that so? Then I am honoured to be in your presence, noble deity.” He bowed once again, this time at the waist.

“You may rise,” the deity said. “I am not one to care so much for formality.”

Following his request, Sorey said, “Might I ask your name, then?”

The deity pursed his lips for a moment in thought. “Mikleo.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey repeated in the same breathless tone as before. The name fit his appearance. “Do you not often see people within this ruin?”

“Not at all. I believe you are the first human I’ve seen for at least a decade.” Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. “I suppose your business here is related to my blessing?”

“Partially, yes. I was also curious about these ruins, though more so upon seeing them for myself.” He looked up once more, feeling the weight of his tiny size against the crushing enormity of the ruins above. “These ruins must date from at least the Era of the Gods, right?”

“I’m not sure,” Mikleo said. “Though I believe your guess is correct, it is possible that these could be an imitation.”

“Pardon any rudeness, but I’m not sure I agree.”

Mikleo raised a single eyebrow, though his eyes now held a light Sorey had not seen in them before. “Oh?”

“It’s unlikely that anyone would build a fake ruin of this scale, is it not?”

“Such an assumption is rooted in conventional beliefs.”

“These are beliefs I have studied over many years,” Sorey said, pulling out his most treasured tome from his bag. “Books such as this hold the key to the past for humans like myself. Though I would be interested in hearing the perspective of one who has not studied such tomes.”

“I for one would like to know how books written by humans, who have such short lifespans, might be more accurate than the history deities such as myself have seen firsthand.” Mikleo lowered himself into a cross-legged position in the pool of water.

Sorey did the same on the dry ground, laying his book in front of him but not so far as to get it wet. “Where shall we begin, then?”

For hours, the human and the deity debated the history of the world, theories bouncing back and forth between two who had not long ago been complete strangers. Sorey soon learned that Mikleo, for all his talk, had lived only just over a couple of decades, which was far less time than many other deities. Most of the history he knew, therefore, had been heard secondhand from other deities, before he had become the sole deity of the Lefay shrine.

“I am a disciple of Amenoch, the Goddess of Wisdom,” said Mikleo in defence of himself. “Does that not mean my knowledge is more trustworthy than those books?”

“Not when you take into account the bias of those who taught you,” Sorey countered.

In time, Mikleo fell in love with the books Sorey showed him. In that same amount of time, Sorey swore he fell in love with the deity. It was impossible, improbable, not to mention an awful idea considering their disparities. Still, he could not deny how his heart wrenched within his chest at the thought of leaving.

However, the time soon came that Sorey’s body could no longer cope without the burdens of humanity.

“May I return once I am rested?” Sorey asked as Mikleo pushed him toward the door, concern flashing in his eyes. “I would love to continue this discussion.”

“Allow two full days of rest to pass first,” Mikleo said. “By the time of your return, I will have read this book, and our discussion will be more fulfilling.”

Sorey beamed. “Thank you. I look forward to seeing you then.”

Leaving his most treasured tomes in the hands of the deity, he finally left the Lefay shrine, his mind racing with possibilities.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Sorey allowed two full days to pass before he returned to the ruin behind the waterfall. In that time he re-read one of the books he hadn’t lent to Mikleo, scrawling notes of things he wanted to discuss with the deity. In times of idleness, he found himself wondering what Mikleo might be doing. His curiosity was not strong enough to go against the deity’s request, however, and he kept himself to his word.

When he returned to the shrine, upon stepping into the main cavern, he called Mikleo’s name. Not a moment later, Mikleo appeared in a flash of blue light, sitting cross-legged in the pool as though he hadn’t moved since their last encounter.

“Hello,” he said, letting the corner of his lips turn upwards. “I see you kept your promise.”

“Of course I did!” Sorey fell comfortably into the same sitting position but on dry land. “There’s no telling what you might have done otherwise.”

Mikleo smirked. “Oh, I can only imagine the possibilities.”

“Hey!”

It didn’t take long for the pair to fall into the rhythm they’d created last time, picking up their debates without missing a beat. Once again they found themselves debating for hours on end, occasionally breaking so Sorey could tell Mikleo anecdotes about his travels.

“Have you never ventured outside of this shrine?” Sorey asked after one such story.

“The farthest I’ve been was to the village of the deities,” Mikleo said. “For the most part, I have been bound to my vessel and cannot leave.”

“Your vessel?”

Mikleo nodded his head towards the pool he sat in. “This pool of water is my vessel. It protects me from a miasma known as malevolence, which has severe effects on deities such as myself.”

Suddenly, the appearing in the pool made sense.

“Malevolence?” Sorey said, ever curious. “What is that?”

Mikleo explained it thusly: Malevolence is invisible to the eyes of humans, but it is produced through their negative emotions and wrongdoings. When a deity, who thrives on the prayers of the humans, is overcome by this substance, their soul may become corrupted.

Sorey took in this information with the utmost attention. His curious nature made him want to ask more questions about the nature of deities and malevolence, but before he could open his mouth to do so, Mikleo changed the subject to a new debate which distracted them both.

That evening, when Sorey left with the promise to return once more in two days’ time, he felt eyes watching him from the other side of the river. When he turned to look, he saw no one.

What Sorey could not see, and failed to see as he turned away to head back towards Kylfe, was the figure of a deity watching him, eyes narrowed in a glare.

 

* * *

 

Over time, Sorey continued to visit Mikleo every couple of days. They continued their discussions about historical theories as well as learning more about each other’s cultures and lives. It didn’t take long for Sorey to become sure of his emotions - with every moment spent at Mikleo’s side, he wanted more and more to stay with him for as long as he possibly could.

And perhaps it was his positive outlook skewing things, but sometimes he wondered if Mikleo might feel the same way towards him. After all, Mikleo was becoming far more open towards him now, often laughing and joking with him. He smiled at him when he arrived in the mornings, and looked saddened whenever the time came for Sorey to leave.

Speaking of, each time Sorey left the ruins, he felt those eyes watching him, though he could never place where the feeling came from. Once or twice he saw a traveller or a merchant standing nearby, usually checking a map or heading in the opposite direction. Still, he felt somewhat irked, not knowing what this feeling could be.

In any case, Sorey ignored it. As the seasons changed and the temperatures fell, he continued to step through the frosted fields towards the waterfall, which rushed into the river, undeterred by the ice forming on more stagnant bodies of water. On one particular occasion, the coldest day of the year so far, he arrived at the ruin to find Mikleo shivering slightly, his own pool frozen over from the cold.

“It happens every year,” Mikleo said, today sitting on the outside of the pool, closer to Sorey. He wrapped his almost bare arms around himself. “I usually am not so deterred by the cold, but this year…”

Sorey, not wanting to see him suffering, took off his warm white cloak and placed it gently around his shoulders. “Even if you are a deity, you might get sick if you get too cold. You should be careful.”

Mikleo looked up at him with wide eyes, then smiled gently, pulling the edges of the cloak around himself. “Thank you.”

Of course, Mikleo repeated the same sentiment towards him, reminding him that he should also be careful in the cold, considering that he was much more vulnerable as a human. At one point he suggested that Sorey make his visits less frequent, though he looked downward as he did, as though reluctant to suggest it. Naturally, Sorey refused. He continued to visit Mikleo on the same basis as before, and Mikleo did not suggest him coming less often again.

For a time, it felt like this would be their natural rhythm, from now on. Sorey felt at peace, spending his time visiting Mikleo and learning and talking with him. Though he occasionally felt the travel bug, he also didn’t want to leave.

That is, until he was forced to.

On a night in Kylfe, a sylphjay tapped upon his window, bearing a letter twice its own size. When Sorey opened the window, the bird fluttered inside, dropping the letter and perching on a bedpost.

It was natural for Sorey to be surprised at the appearance of a letter. After all, he was usually travelling, making it more difficult for people to get in touch with him. Then again, recently he hadn’t been travelling, which likely made it easier for people to reach him. In any case, without knowing who the sender might be, he opened the letter.

The letter did not bring good news. In fact, it bore the worst news Sorey could think of: his mother, whose body had been frail ever since his own birth, had been overcome by severe illness. The doctor caring for her did not know how long she might last, and the likelihood of her recovering was slim. He advised him to return to his home in Pendrago as soon as he could, so he could be at her side in her final hours.

Sorey had to go. He couldn’t leave his mother to suffer alone like this.

It tore him apart, though, to think of leaving Mikleo. He didn’t know how long he might be gone for - if his mother was truly as sick as the doctor said, it might be a while, counting travel time. But he knew Mikleo would understand.

He began packing that very evening.

The next morning, he left the inn before dawn, his belongings packed away in a bag, and a few thousand gald left on the counter. Rather than heading south, towards Ladylake, he instead headed north, towards the waterfall. The walk felt shorter than most other days, and he barely noticed the feeling of being watched as he slid through the entry and headed for the door.

“Mikleo?” he said when he entered the cavern.

The deity appeared as always, eyes wide. He still wore the cloak around his shoulders, and stood just outside of the frozen pool. “Sorey? It hasn’t already been two days, has it?”

Still, even as he asked this, Mikleo noticed the bag in Sorey’s hand and the travelling cloak around his shoulders.

“What happened?” Mikleo asked.

“I received a letter last night,” Sorey said. “My mother is ill, and the doctor isn’t sure how much longer…” He trailed off, not wanting to even think of the possibility. “I have to be with her.”

“I see.” Mikleo’s face crumpled. “That is an awful thing to happen. I wish I could do anything to help.”

“No, please don’t worry! Even just being by my side has helped me. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t leave here, but…”

“I understand.”

Sorey stepped forward, gently taking one of Mikleo’s hands in his own. “I promise I’ll return as soon as I possibly can.”

Mikleo met his eyes with a searching gaze. “Why?”

“Because you are important to me.” Sorey smiled at Mikleo. “I cannot be sure of your feelings, but I don’t want to be away from you for a long time. Just the thought is painful.”

“When must you leave?” Mikleo said after a moment’s pause.

“As soon as possible,” Sorey answered reluctantly.

Mikleo looked down at their linked hands, and said quietly, “I will give you a parting gift, then.”

Before Sorey could react, Mikleo took his hand out of Sorey’s and placed it, along with his other hand, on each of Sorey’s cheeks. His cloak fell away from his shoulders, but he made no move to retrieve it. Instead, he leaned onto the tips of his bare feet, moved ever closer, closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, Mikleo’s lips were on his.

The kiss felt impossible. His lips were warm and gentle, and a tingle of energy buzzed in Sorey’s mouth, moving down his throat and spreading through his body. All he could feel was that energy and the soft curve of Mikleo’s thumbs brushing against his cheekbones and the light press of Mikleo’s chest against his own. The sheer fabric on Mikleo’s arms tickled Sorey’s arms lightly. And yet, somehow with all these sensations rushing through him, his mind felt calm, at ease. He found himself closing his own eyes, relaxing into Mikleo’s touch.

Except then the warmth faded, and Mikleo moved away. Just as Sorey opened his eyes once more, he caught Mikleo’s final word to him - a whispered “farewell” before he disappeared into his vessel once more, leaving Sorey alone.

Now he could think properly, his mind felt filled with possibilities, buzzing with that familiar energy. He felt as though he could be asked any question and know the answer without thinking. He wondered for a moment if Mikleo might have given him his blessing, just now.

“Thank you,” Sorey said to the seemingly empty room. Then and only then did he leave Lefay and head towards Ladylake.

 

* * *

 

In a city such as Ladylake, it’s easy to hear the rumour mill turning. There are enough people there that information spreads quickly. This meant that, when Sorey arrived in Ladylake, he didn’t even reach the inn before he heard about the Griflet Bridge.

“I can’t believe it collapsed without warning,” one merchant was saying to a civilian. “The bridge was supposed to be so well made.”

“How are we supposed to get to Marlind now?” said another to his workmate, looking in disdain at their stock.

Indeed, that was a question which now plagued Sorey’s mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt that there was definitely another route into Rolance which didn’t require usage of the Griflet Bridge, but for now it felt like he had no options.

In any case, he continued his journey towards the Sanctuary, focusing first and foremost on his original goal before finding a new solution.

The Sanctuary in Ladylake was an age-old building which had served faith in Hyland for the longest time. Sorey had never visited before, but he had heard during his travels that there lived a deity within this Sanctuary who provided a blessing for family safety and security. Though he himself had already been blessed by Mikleo, and he felt that asking for another blessing might be selfish, in times such as these he also felt like he had no other options. Especially when he didn’t know if he’d be able to get to Pendrago in time to help his mother.

Sure enough, when he entered the Sanctuary, it didn’t take him long to notice the woman sitting atop the altar of the legendary Sacred Blade. Even were she not a deity she may have stood out due to the sheer length of her white hair, which flowed down to her feet, ending in a tip of red. Like Mikleo, she wore intricate clothing, though she wore a skirt which spread around her as she sat on the step, lifted a little to show her red shoes, high heels with green pendants dangling from the ankle straps. Her gaze was cast off to the middle distance, bright blue-green eyes focused on a world no one but her could see.

This had to be the deity Sorey sought.

“Excuse me,” he said in a quiet tone, once he reached the bottom of the altar.

The deity did not respond. He repeated his words, this time a little louder. This time, she looked towards him, her eyes widening when she realised he was speaking to her.

“You can see me?” the deity said in a melodic, yet questioning tone.

“I can,” he said. He bowed in greeting. “My name is Sorey. I apologise for my abruptness, but might I ask you a favour?”

“O-of course. What is it you require?”

“I heard that your blessing is one of family safety and security?”

“Yes, that is right.”

“Then I beseech you - please bestow your blessing upon my mother.” Sorey bowed once more. “She lives in Pendrago, and I am on my way to her side, but the Griflet Bridge has been destroyed. I am worried I might not make it in time.”

The deity paused before speaking. “I can do so, but before that - I feel a presence. You have already received the blessing of a powerful deity, have you not?”

Sorey straightened up again, cheeks colouring at the memory. “Er, yes. A deity who lives within the shrine of Lefay bestowed his blessing upon me.”

“Surely you speak not of Mikleo?” The deity looked almost as surprised by this as she had been by the revelation that he could see her. “You spoke with him?”

“He and I have been meeting regularly over the past few months,” he told her. “We are- er…” He paused. He couldn’t call Mikleo his friend, because surely their bond ran much more deeply than that. However, he wasn’t sure exactly how else to describe it.

In any case, the deity didn’t seem to mind. “That is surprising. But you seem to care a lot about him - he wouldn’t let you visit regularly if he didn’t feel the same way.”

“You know him?” Sorey asked.

“Yes, we have met a few times,” she said. “He truly is a kind boy. I’m glad he has found someone he trusts.”

Sorey smiled. “As am I.”

Smiling, the deity stood and moved down from the altar to stand before Sorey. She was almost as tall as him, even though the heels didn’t seem to put too much height on her. “I shall bestow this blessing both as a favour and as gratitude for your care towards Mikleo.”

“Thank you- er-”

“Lailah,” she said with an amused smile.

“Lailah,” Sorey repeated. “Thank you.”

“It is quite alright. Now close your eyes.”

Sorey did so. A moment later, he felt Lailah press her forehead against Sorey’s, and a gentle warmth enveloped him, like a candle, burning without causing destruction. When she stepped away, the warmth remained a few moments before fading, but he felt infinitely calmer, and his worries for his mother felt lesser.

“I wish you and your mother all the best,” she said. “But how do you plan on reaching her?”

“I think there may be another path to Rolance,” Sorey said. “I’ve heard of there being one before, though I’m not sure where it might be.”

Lailah looked slightly troubled, though she changed her expression to a smile before Sorey could question it. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Good luck.”

Thanking her once more, Sorey took his leave from the Sanctuary.

 

* * *

 

That night, in a haze of dreams, Sorey saw the path. Before him stood a darkened, twisting forest, leading to a field filled with light and warmth. Mountains surrounded the area, but within them he could see a path, burning within age-old ruins. This, he knew, would be how he would reach Rolance.

Upon awakening, he could not recall the phantom pressure of a cold hand pressed against his forehead, crafting a vision for him to follow into the darkness.

And so, the next morning, he wasted no time in collecting his belongings, leaving some gald on the counter of the inn, and heading north once more - this time following the river towards the Forest of No Return.

The Forest of No Return was so-called due to the rumours of the many people who had entered the forest, only to never be seen again. Its official name lay hidden in the depths of history, and as much as Sorey may usually have loved researching it, he had more pressing matters at hand. Luckily, his map had the forest marked on it already. Ignoring the niggling feeling creeping inside his gut, he focused on the sight of the treetops thickening in the distance.

If going through this forest would be his only chance of helping his mother, he would be the first to make it out alive. This, he was determined of.

A mist grew thicker with each step he took toward the forest, masking the reality of the world around him. Through it, all colours were reduced to monochrome, but Sorey could not tell for the thickness of the fog. By the time he reached the forest’s mouth, he could barely see the trees directly in front of him. The hairs on his arms stood to attention, hackles raised at the feeling of being watched, of walking into something he was not strong enough to face.

Yet, he continued walking, right into the forest’s depths. Sorey himself couldn’t explain why - going against his gut instincts was never something he felt to be a good idea, but perhaps his determination to save his mother clouded his vision more than the mist around him.

The Forest of No Return lived up to the suspense of its name. Each tree he past twisted with gnarled roots, the creases of the wood leering at him. Dark leaves hung over him, blocking out what little light there may once have been. Leaves and twigs snapped under his boots. In the distance, he heard a crack.

He gulped, and continued walking.

Time passed without him in the forest, passing him by much quicker than he could perceive until suddenly he was entirely blind. All he knew was the pain in his feet and his stomach, the silence surrounding him, the feeling he could not shake.

As much as he wanted to be out of this forest, he would need to wait until sunrise.

Carefully, he climbed into the bough of a tree, reassuring himself that this would at least be safer than allowing forest animals to attack him with his guards down. He dug through his bag, searching for nourishment, but the lack of light only made his search come up short.

Resigned to a night of hunger, Sorey tried to make himself comfortable, closing his eyes and allowing only thoughts of those he loved come to mind: his mother, fit and healthy, smiling at him in their warm family home; Mikleo, eyes bright with happiness upon his return, holding him close once more.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep.

Somehow, he stayed asleep, even as the war drums of thunder beckoned forth the gods of lightning.

Somehow, Sorey did not awaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
